PRIMEVAL: Level 2!
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: Same eight letters, but eight new characters and eight new drabbles. Each exactly one hundred words long. Guess the mystery character featured in each drabble. Sequel to P.R.I.M.E.V.A.L. ANSWERS NOW UP!
1. Predictions

**Yayy! I'm back, with P.R.I.M.E.V.A.L. Level 2! Same Eight letters, but Eight different characters and eight new drabbles. I'm not as happy with this one as the first one but, what the heck? I don't really want this time to be a contest, but you still have to guess the characters in the reviews before I can update! :D  
**

**I own nothing, all 16 characters are owned by ITV or BBC or whoever owns it now :P**

**For those who want to know, the eight characters from Level 1 are as follows: Nick Cutter, Stephen Hart, Connor Temple, Captain Becker, Sarah Page, Jenny Lewis, Abby Maitland, and Claudia Brown. Level 2 will not feature any of those characters, but eight different ones.**

**Here we go! Have fun! ~Katy!**

* * *

P.R.I.M.E.V.A.L. Level 2!

A Second anagram by Kathryn Hart

"Eight One-hundred word drabbles on eight different Primeval Characters"

'P' is for:

_Predictions_

She was very skilled with predictions: when the next anomaly would appear, what would happen if a certain person was erased from time. . .

But there were two things in life that she could not have predicted:

1: the fact that Nick would never return to her, would never love her again. That was why she shot him, his rejection was unbearable.

The second was her own death.

With her knowledge of the anomalies, she was sure she could handle anything, that she was invincible.

But a raptor had ended her life, and that was something she could never have predicted.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	2. Revenge

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I kinda forgot about this. . . O.o If you read my story "Past Happenings" please check out the sequel "Not What We Were Expecting" it's very short, and has lots of Conby! :D Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter! :)**

**

* * *

**'R' is for:

_Revenge_

She had never been so angry and frightened in her life.

She blamed everyone: the ARC team, for not coming to her rescue in time, her own soldiers, for abandoning her in her time of need, and especially this woman, Helen, for threatening her life in the first place.

As she was shoved through the anomaly, she made an oath, to survive whatever she came up against, and to take revenge on all those who did her wrong.

But as the creatures surrounded her, hungry for blood, she knew she would never be able to follow through with her oath.

* * *

**Unlike some people, I like this character, and I believe she had lots of potential as a regular character but. . . :P**


	3. Indestructible

**Wow, I think the last chapter got the award for least reviews! O.o haha I guess people don't like her as much as I do.(or maybe it was too hard to guess lol) Maybe you'll like this character more :D**

* * *

'I' is for:

_Indestructible_

He never thought much about it, how much the world was in danger from the anomalies. What he did know was that, in his chair behind his desk, he was untouchable.

That is, until Leek released a future predator in the ARC.

The thought that he was in just as much danger as everyone else had shook him to the core.

The ARC's government representative had made himself falsely believe that he was never in any mortal danger from the creatures that the team dealt with every day.

But he knew now that he was and never will be indestructible.


	4. Monster

**Wow, I actually have nothing to say! That's a first... O.o Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

'M' is for:

_Monster_

He could admit it: He felt like a monster.

Never in his life could he imagine being this frightened of himself. He knew it wasn't his fault, mostly, but that of a parasite destroying him from the inside.

But he still knew he had made some wrong choices.

He had nearly killed somebody.

He was shocked at how much he had changed over the last few hours, doing things unimaginable.

But as he lay dying, in his best friend's arms, he knew Connor was right the entire time. He had defeated the dark side.

He had killed the monster within.

* * *

**If you really must know, Skillet's "Monster" was a tiny inspiration for this drabble. (Love that song!)**


	5. Enviroment

**Wow, only one reviewer got the last one right, thank goodness she did, or else I couldn't have updated! O.o I'm not too pleased with this one, but I couldn't think of a better word. :P  
**

**

* * *

**'E' is for:

_Environment_

When she had agreed to be Oliver Leek's spy, she had no idea what she was up against. Seeing all those creatures, being exposed to the real world, she knew she was no match for this environment.

All of a sudden she felt weak. She was unable to handle the things that truly existed, here in this other world.

She knew if she was faced with those creatures head on, she would have no chance of survival.

When faced with the environment, she was completely helpless.

She just hoped someone would come to save her before it was too late.

* * *

**Now why couldn't Helen have pushed this character through an anomaly instead of the character in chapter 2? lol :P REVIEW!**


	6. Vapor

**Oops, my mistake, two people guessed correctly for "Monster" even though I said only one did in the last chapter, sorry O.o**

* * *

'V' is for:

_Vapor_

Life is a vapor. How true, especially for this man.

The time he spent with his brother was a vapor. His time as a cop had seemed short too.

But he was glad of that, if he had never left and joined the ARC, he never would've met the wonderful, energetic woman that was Jenny Lewis.

He knew he was denied something wonderful when she left. He hoped that she would find some meaning in her life and someday come back.

Meanwhile, he could be thankful for the time they had spent together, even though it was merely a vapor.

* * *

**I know, I know, this character deserved to be in Level 1, but I already had both "Vapor" and "Veil" written up, and I think Jenny needed to be in the first one. This character is one of my very favs, believe me, I would've done him earlier if I could.**


	7. Avalanche

**I'm almost done already! I'm kinda sad, yet excited because I've written lots of other Primeval stuff that is just waiting to be published! :D**

**

* * *

**'A' is for:

_Avalanche_

He hated what he had become.

He felt twisted. Rotten and evil.

He wasn't always this way. As a child he was quiet, shy, always the last one picked for games. Maybe that's what started the avalanche.

Before he knew what was happening, he had morphed into this maniac, bent on destroying the world.

But he could only blame himself.

Maybe if he had acted differently, the avalanche would not have changed his being. Maybe he could've been someone, someone with significance.

But it was too late now, the avalanche had completely destroyed him, with no chance of going back.

* * *

**Okay, there's not much to go on here to guess who it is, but just remember I've already used 14 characters so far (O.o) so it's not any of them. And make sure to review, because if no one guesses correctly, I won't be able to publish the final chapter nor the answers! :( SO REVIEW! (even if you're not sure who it is, you may just guess right!)**


	8. Life

**Good job guys, that last chapter didn't have very many clues at all! Don't forget to watch for the answers, coming soon! :D**

**

* * *

**'L' is for:

_Life_

He had lived a good life.

He knew that, but he still wished he wouldn't have to die this way, so soon.

As he felt the predator's jaws sink into his skin, he saw the faces of his wife and daughter in his mind. They would miss him, but he was thankful of the time he had spent on this earth, the friends he had made.

There was still so many things that he wanted to do, that he wanted to say. He was too young to die.

He shuddered as he took his last breath, content with his life.


	9. PRIMEVAL LEVEL 2: Answers

Thanks all who reviewed, you made this one of my most popular stories(The first one was still more popular) Here are the answers, as promised!

* * *

**Predictions: Helen Cutter**

**Revenge: Christine Johnson**

**Indestructible: James Lester**

**Monster: Tom(Series 1 Episode 4)**

**Environment: Caroline Steel**

**Vapor: Danny Quinn**

**Avalanche: Oliver Leek**

**Life: Captain Tom Ryan**

** P.R.I.M.E.V.A.L**

**Level 2**

**By _Kathryn Hart_**


End file.
